Legacy of the Fox
by IMBA
Summary: After sealing the Kyuubi into Hinata and Naruto the Yondaime sends them to the world of Code Geass.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Geneses

This will be a Naruto X C.C/Kallen/Hinata story

Prologue: The Beginning of Genesis

A man with golden hair was standing in at the top of Gamabunta, the Frog Boss Summon. He wore a cloak with flame designs at the bottom. This man is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He was looking forward towards the giant fox of abomination heading towards the village to create destruction. The man was praying for support and forgiveness for what he was about to do to his child, Naruto Namikaze, and to the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, his best friend.

"I am ready Gamabunta . . . goodbye old friend . . . give Jiraiya my regards . . ." said Minato.

"You were a good henchman. I wished we could have had a last drink " said Gambunta with tears in his eyes.

"Are those tears in your eyes?" asked Minato with a laugh. "HELL NO!" Replied

Gamabunta

"But enough talk let's go and rid this world of the Kyuubi . . ." shouted Minato.

Minato and Gamabunta charged towards the Kyuubi while Minato started the hand seals for the _Shiki Fūjin(_Dead Demon Consuming Seal), _Hakke no Fūin Shiki(_Eight Trigrams Sealing Style),_ Shishō Fūin_(Four Symbols Seal) combination.

"Gamabunta. . . DISTRACT KYUUBI FOR 10 SECONDS IM ALMOST DONE!!!" shouted Minato. Gamabunta ran straight towards the Kyuubi and used three water bullets to blind the Fox. He then jumped and kicked the Kyuubi on the face and followed with a Toad Blade Cut but the Kyuubi caught Gamabunta's arm. Then the Kyuubi used all nine tails to whip and clobber Gambunta. "ARE YOU DONE YET MINATO!!!" shouted Gamabunta. "Almost done!!!! THERE!!!! Your banished from this world Kyuubi!!!!_ Shiki Fūjin(_Dead Demon Consuming Seal), _Hakke no Fūin Shiki(_Eight Trigrams Sealing Style),_ Shishō Fūin_(Four Symbols Seal). Yin chakra travels to your host Naruto. Yang chakra travels to your new host Hinata." shouted Minato as he jumped towards the Kyuubi. "Goodbye my son. . . live well. . . in your new world. . . change it. . . and banish the malice in every place you go. . ." said Minato as a huge flash engulfed the area and the Kyuubi along with Minato, Naruto and Hinata.


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

Chapter 1 : The New World

Disclaimer : I do not own Luminous Arc 2, Naruto or Code Geass. They belong to their respective owners. Any ideas or any object that is related to Luminous Arc 2, Naruto or Code Geass belongs to their respective owners.

Naruto's soul traveled to a country named Brittania under a woman whose blood contains those of royalty while Hinata's soul traveled into a country named Japan under a woman whose blood contains both Britanian and Japanese royalty.

Naruto due to being born under a Brittanian royalty lived a life of wealth and luxury, due to being born in Brittanian blood he lost his golden hair and gained black hair but he maintained his ocean blue eyes.

16 years later. . . .

Naruto grew to be a strong man. He joined the army and became a commander of his own squad at the age of 15. Now 17, he became promoted to Knight of Round Thirteen.

Naruto woke up in his room at the Knights Quarters and decided to head to the meeting where he will be assigned his new mission. He took a quick shower and got his usual clothes. Naruto wore white shirt with a large blue cross at the center, a red fox at the right chest and a blue thirteen in roman numerals at the left chest. He also wore black cargo pants and a black cloak with a hood and a red cross at the back. He wore a pendant with a tri kunai with odd symbols that was found beside his bed, at the night of his first birthday. Naruto felt that the kunai was familiar to him and he decided to keep it. He also brought with him the sword that his dad gave to him upon his promotion to a Knight of Round. The sword's blade was razor sharp, thin and made of mithril, enforced with sakuradite giving the sword a crimson color and the hilt was made of gold and a ruby was implanted at the point where the blade and hilt made contact. Naruto kept the blade in a hilt made of gold, which had a diamond cross at the center of the hilt and a red ruby at the middle of the cross.

Naruto quickly ran to the Conference Room to attend the meeting.

"Knight of Thirteen, Naruto vi Britannia reporting for mission briefing" said Naruto to the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Take your seat Naruto. Now let's begin the meeting for our new assignments" said Bismarck.

"Sir, what's our new assignment?" asked Suzaku Kururugi, the current Knight of Seven,

His majesty has ordered us to suppress the rebellions in the thirteen of the most violent Areas " answered Bismarck. Everyone listened carefully on their assigned areas. "Suzaku Kururugi. . . Area 13 and last Naruto vi Britannia Area 11 . . . as for me I shall stay here to protect the capital. You shall find the details such as the number of groups that are rebelling and the geography of your Areas in these folders" said Bismarck as he gave the folders to the Knights. "You are to travel by today. . . your bags have been packed all you have to do is go to the docking bay and get to the airships that will send you to your Areas. Now go and fulfill the wishes of his Majesty!" ordered Bismarck. "YES YOUR HIGHNESS" shouted the Knights of the Round in unison.

Naruto quickly ran towards his post in order to begin his mission and to adjust his Knightmare. Naruto's Knightmare was called Siegfiend. It was a Tenth Generation Knightmare and was made by Naruto himself who was counted as a genius in the field. His Knightmare looked like a Knight with wings( think of the Alto Angelo from DMC4). His knightmare was customize with Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon, Absolute Defense Territory, Fortress mode, Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire), ten Slash Harkens, two attachable Excalibur Maser Vibration Sword, an Energy wing offense & defense/propulsion system (capable of launching energy bolts and forming a barrier) and a Maser Vibration Scythe. In simple terms it was built to withstand anything and destroy everything.

Naruto smiled as he looked as his masterpiece because he knew that most Knightmares were still in the Fifth generation and the most advanced were still at the Seventh Generation while his was probably three generations ahead of its time.

After checking if everything was at peak condition Naruto decided to call it a night. Naruto went to his room to sleep but he did not notice the two pair of eyes that were watching him.

"Are you sure he is the one? He does not look much"

"He is definetely the one. . . can you see that tri-kunai tied to his neck? That kunai belongs only to the Yondaime and he gave it to his son before he diedl. . . Now let's go before we are seen we must report to our Lord of this. . . obstacle"

The next day

Naruto arrived at Area 11 at the evening of the following day. He was greeted by The Ambassador of the Brittanian Empire for the Area and a envoy of guards. Naruto was told that Governor Clovis will meet him in a few hours and he was given permission by Clovis to go around the City for a while.

Naruto accepted the request of the envoy to guide him through the city. The guard who was assigned to tour him was a red haired woman named Kallen Stadtfeld who was have Britannian and half Eleven. She told him about the discriminations she received from her Britannian co-workers because she had Eleven blood and the discrimination she received from some of the Elevens. Naruto consoled her and felt sorry for her predcament. After Kallen felt better, they continued the tour. In the last part of the tour they stopped at the Brittanian Mall.

Britannian Mall

Naruto and Kallen where walking in the shopping district and stopped by a shop to buy clothes.

"Hey Kallen pick one you like. . . think of it as a gift for taking on this tour" said Naruto with a smile.

"It's okay sir, there is no need to thank a mere subordinate" answered Kallen back.

"Then think of it as an offer of friendship" said Naruto with puppy eyes.

"Uh. . . okay" answered Kallen back.

After they bought clothes Naruto and Kallen went to the Food Court for something to eat. In the way their they saw a group of men, wearing cheap looking suits, harrasing a stall being run by a woman who was a Eleven.

"What's going on here gentlrmen?" asked Naruto as he told Kallen to stand back and watch out for the bystanders that might get harmed.

"Nothing you should care about kid. . . unless you want to stay alive" answered one of the men.

"Hey lady give us our money or else you want to live" ordered one of the men as he continuosly smacked and kicked the bleeding woman.

"Threatening a civilian. . . Threatening a military officer. . . and Disturbance of the peace and wellfare of this area. . . I Naruto vi Britannia sentence **ALL OF YOU MEN TO DEATH**" shouted Naruto as he lauched towards the men.

Naruto kicked the first guy in the face then slammed the man to the ground and threw him to the side. Then he ran towards the next guy and slammed the guy's face using his fist. The rest of the men surrounded Naruto and revealed their weapons that consisted of knifes and metal knuckles. Naruto unsheathed his crimson blade and waited for the first man to charge towards him. The largest man was the bravest one and the first to charge at Naruto. Naruto merely smirked and he was not fazed by the man's size and quickly dispatched that man with a quick sidestep to dodge the man's attempted stab and Naruto followed by a fast downward kick to the back and finished with quick slashes to three vital points of the body.

"With those strikes I just paralyzed your whole body" stated Naruto

The rest of the men decided to strike all at once to kill the kid. Naruto jumped towards the guy and kicked him in the face then he slashed two guys in the eyes and at the neck in order to give him an opening to dodge the other attacks from the rest of the seven guys. Naruto parried two strikes from two guys and he sliced of their hands and kicked their faces. Then he ducked to dodge a stab that was aimed at his heart. He then stabbed the guys heart and kicked the legs of the man beside him and stabbed the man's neck. Naruto charged towards the remaining three men with his crimson blade at his side. The three men prepared to kill him but suddenly Naruto vanished and before they noticed it their hands fell of and they had holes that were stabbed in the place were their hearts used to be. Then they all fell to the ground and Naruto was standing in the middle of the bodies.

"Call the hospital Kallen. Tell them to provide care for this woman and dispose of the bodies" ordered Naruto as he walked towards the woman that fainted on the ground due to the heavy beiting she received.

"Yes sir!" answered Kallen as she ran towards the phone.

After everything was settled and Naruto explained the situation to the officers the men who were still alive were sent to jail. Naruto and Kallen went back to headquarters to rest.

"Goodbye sir. . . and I think what you did for the Eleven was very heroic" said Kallen with a smile as she walked out of the Headquarters.

"Thanks for the tour!" said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto was tired and decided to sleep. As Naruto slept there was one last thought in his mind. . .

'Heh it's pretty interesting here. . . I never went out of the capital even when I was a promoted to become a knight. . . the only reason I was promoted is because of my skills but I believe that I'm still inexperienced as a soldier. . . It feels like this place is a different world. . . I wonder what events will mold me as a man in this. . . New World"


End file.
